


최악의 악몽

by calvan



Series: 미친 시간 연작 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Gen, 더스트테일
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>머더샌즈의 악몽</p>
            </blockquote>





	최악의 악몽

세상이 되돌아가자 샌즈는 스노우딘의 초소를 떠나 그의 방으로 이동했다. 초소는 잠들기에 그리 좋은 장소는 아니었다. 자신을 죽이려드는 인간이 있다는 걸 알 때는 더욱 그랬다. 정리가 되지 않은 침대에 누웠다. 왜 시간선이 되돌아가도 정신적인 피로는 해소되지 않는 걸까. 샌즈는 불공평하다고 생각하며 우울하게 중얼거렸다. 

"또 다시 악몽을 꾸겠지. 지긋지긋해…."

반복되는 악몽에 잠을 자는 건 가능한 미뤄왔지만 이번에는 어쩔 수 없었다. 눈을 감고 그리 반갑지 않은 잠을 맞이했다. 샌즈의 정신이 무겁게 가라앉았다. 

\---

꿈속에서 샌즈는 스노우딘 마을에 서있었다. 집들은 모두 회백색으로 보였다. 개성 없는 색깔에 조금 불만족스러웠다. 마을에는 아무도 없었기에 주변은 조용했다. 샌즈는 근처에 보이는 스노우딘 상점의 문을 열었다. 안에는 누가 있지 않을까. 상점 안에는 주인 없는 벽난로의 불만 희게 타오르고 있었다. 잠깐 둘러보다 별 흥미를 느끼지 못해 들어왔던 문으로 나갔다.

문 밖에는 아무 것도 없었다. 샌즈는 주위를 둘러보았다. 어둠뿐이었다. 뒤를 돌아보니 방금 나온 상점도 온데간데없었다. 

당황하는 눈앞에 흰 것이 떨어져 내렸다. 무심코 손으로 잡아보니 먼지였다. 샌즈는 고개를 들어 위를 올려다보았다. 위에서는 괴물들의 신체 조각이 섞인 먼지 더미가 쏟아져 내렸다. 샌즈는 놀라 눈을 크게 떴다. 

피할 곳은 없었다. 비명은 쏟아지는 먼지에 파묻혔다.

\---

샌즈는 악몽에서 깨어났다. 시간을 확인하니 잠든 지 2시간 밖에 지나지 않았다. 허탈한 웃음이 나왔다. 머리가 지끈댔지만 다시 잠들 수는 없었다. 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 대체 언제쯤이면 제대로 잘 수 있을까. 샌즈는 피곤과 함께 스노우딘으로 이동했다. 

초소에 앉아 연신 하품을 하는 샌즈에게 내면은 스노우딘부터 시작하자고 속삭였다. 스노우딘의 괴물들은 샌즈를 믿으니 쉬울 거라고 했다. 어차피 네가 죽이지 않으면 인간이 죽일 테니 네 손으로 보내주는 게 나을 거라는 말을 이었다. 샌즈는 하품 때문에 눈가에 어린 눈물을 닦으며 그 말이 옳다고 생각했다. 부족한 잠 때문에 제대로 된 판단을 내리기가 힘들었다. 

\---

초소에 있던 도고는 샌즈가 다가오는 것을 반기다가 날아온 뼈다귀에 먼지가 되었다. 아이스캡은 그 모습을 보고 도망치다 뒤를 쫓아온 가스터 블래스터에 휩싸였다. 샌즈는 별 감흥을 느끼지 못했다. 다른 괴물을 찾아 걸음을 옮겼다. 

아무 것도 모르는 스노우드레이크는 샌즈를 보곤 그에게 농담을 던졌다. 샌즈는 농담을 듣고 뼈로 답했다. 샌즈의 몸에 먼지가 묻었다. 칠드레이크는 스노우딘이 아닌 다른 곳에서 친구를 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 그도 같이 먼지가 되었으니까.

샌즈는 그가 뭘 하고 있는 지 파악하기 힘들었다. 눈이 너무나도 무거웠다. 눈 속을 얼마나 돌아다녔을까. 먼지가 쌓인 눈 위를 걷다가 주변이 어두워지는 걸 느꼈다. 

…잠에 드는 걸까?

\---

주위는 어두웠다. 지쳐 쓰러지듯 잠들었는데 또 악몽이냐는 생각이 들었다. 어둠 속에서 다른 것들을 찾았다. 아는 괴물들이 보였다. 무의식적으로 뼈를 불러내 괴물들에게 날렸다. 보이는 것들을 다 부수다보면 어떻게든 되겠지. 샌즈는 걷고, 뼈를 쏘고, 먼지와 EXP를 받아들였다. 샌즈의 LOVE가 올랐다. 늘 해오던 것을 반복하는 것이라 이번 꿈은 지루하다는 생각이 들었다. 샌즈는 먼지 위에서 하품했다. 

자신을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 낯익은 목소리였다. 이게 누구 목소리더라…. 미처 떠올리기 전에 몸이 저절로 움직였다. 뼈가 뼈를 뚫는 소리가 들렸다. 샌즈는 뒤늦게 누굴 공격한 건지 깨달았다. 맙소사, 이런 악몽이었군. 방금 전까지 꿈을 지루해 한 것을 후회했다. 하나도 지루한 꿈이 아니었다. 이건 지금까지 겪은 것 중 최악의 악몽이었다. 

하지만 악몽은 깨어나지 않았다. 샌즈는 그의 영혼이 나락으로 떨어지는 것을 느꼈다. 어서 깨어나라, 빌어먹을 악몽아! 

시야가 점점 밝아졌다. 샌즈의 눈에 수북한 먼지 더미와 낯익은 붉은 스카프가 들어왔다. 잠이 달아나는 것을 느꼈다. 동생의 스카프를 들어 올리는 손이 무섭게 떨렸다. 아직도 악몽에서 깨어나지 않는 스스로를 저주했다. 

"…악몽이지. 이것도 악몽이겠지? …파피, 널…, 내가?"

광기가 요동치며 현실을 받아들이지 못하는 샌즈를 조롱했다. 

-하, 악몽이라고? 그럴 리가. 넌 잠들지도 않았는걸.  
-널 기만하는 건 그만 둬.  
-그래, 그래, 난 이렇게 될 줄 알았어!  
-사랑하는 동생을 직접 죽인 기분은 어때?

샌즈는 정신 깊은 곳에서부터 들려오는 미친 소리들을 외면하고 눈을 감으며 무릎 꿇었다. 제 손으로 살해한 동생의 스카프에 얼굴을 묻고 흐느꼈다.

-하하하!  
-넌 나에게서 벗어날 수 없어. 나에게서 벗어날 수 없어!

-기뻐해, 샌즈.  
-인간은 파피루스를 다신 죽이진 못 할 거야.  
-기쁜 일이잖아! 기뻐하라고!

샌즈의 LOVE는 계속해서 웃고 떠들었다. 그 소리를 들으며 샌즈는 짐승 같은 울음을 내뱉었다. 

-악몽은 이제부터야!

LOVE는 그렇게 외치곤 잠잠해졌다. 샌즈는 그 갑작스런 정적에 고개를 들었다. 주변에 무언가가 뭉쳐지기 시작했다. 샌즈는 알 수 없는 두려움을 느꼈다. 그것은 점차 구체화되다 순식간에 파피루스의 모습으로 변했다. 사랑하는 동생이 돌아왔지만 반길 수가 없었다. 샌즈는 돌아와서는 안 될 자가 돌아온 것에 공포에 질렸다.  
샌즈는 그 자리를 서둘러 피했다. 하지만 어디로 도망쳐도 파피루스의 환영은 사라지지 않고 샌즈의 뒤를 따랐다. 샌즈는 자신의 죄악을 거부할 수도 피할 수도 없었다. 

깨어있는 악몽 속에서 미친 시간은 계속 되었다.


End file.
